


Silky Secret

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Pepsicola, its two am thats my excsude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is doing laundry for his sick boyfriend Dave, and finds a surprise in the hamper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silky Secret

Another bowl of chicken noodle soup was passed to the boy on the couch. Two Saltine wrappers lay on the ground, to be picked up later.

"Dude no, I can do my own laundry. For real, you're already doing way too much for me. I barely have a sniffle."

John rolled his eyes and adjusted his boyfriend's blanket. "Just this morning you were puking your guts out. There's no way I'll let you do your own laundry, you might die on the way to the washer." 

A small grumble emerged from Dave. "Fine, just don't let me catch you fondling my used underwear or any of that shit."

After making sure the blonde boy was comfortable, John left the living area and ventured into Dave's room. The hamper was in the far corner and had clothes piled all around it even though it was only half full. Deciding to just wash everything, he opened the top and started placing clothes into it. A vastly different texture among cotton and demin caught John's attention. Was that silk?

He grasped the underwear in his hands. The jokester played with the bows in the front and admired the pale pink shade. Fabric glided in his hands and flowed as if it were water.

Wait. Why does Dave have a pair of silk panties? They probably just belong to one of his one night stands. But why did he still have them?

Clueless, John walked back into the living room with the article in question. He twirled them around his finger and leaned against the doorway.

"So, did some girl lose these in your room?" A smirk was slinking its way to the boy's lips.

A flush deeper than John had ever seen on his boyfriend creeped its way up to Dave's cheeks. "W-where did you find those?"

By now, confusion had made John blush as well. "In the hamper," he squeaked.

Dave whipped the blanket off himself and snatched the panties from his boyfriend, running into the bathroom.

Seeing the distressed look on his face, John went to the door and pressed his ear against it. "Listen Dave, I don't know what's up but no matter what I still love you and I always will."

A few more rustling sounds later, the lock clicked.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Dave Strider, wearing a pair of pink silken underwear, and nothing else. Despite his sickness, John couldn't help but notice how lovely he looked. Arms were wrapped around waists. And a mouth whispered to an ear.

"Do you have a pair for me?"


End file.
